A Very Tau'ri Wedding
by stargatefan87
Summary: Vala struggles to understand Tau'ri wedding traditions as she prepares for her upcoming nuptials with Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Very Tau'ri Wedding

Rating: T

Summary: Vala struggles to understand Tau'ri wedding traditions as she prepares for her upcoming nuptials with Daniel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its wonderful characters.

Chapter 1: The Proposal

"Sam?" Vala knocked loudly on the door to Sam's quarters.

She was about to tell Sam, as promised, how her date with Daniel had gone last night. Vala remembered that Sam had given her a strange look when she had told her that Daniel was making her dinner at his place, and now she had a feeling that she knew why.

"Come in!" Sam yelled from inside her quarters.

Vala entered and smiled warmly at her blonde friend who was currently at her bookshelf organizing things.

Sam smiled back at Vala. "Well? How did it go?" She stopped her organizing and went to face Vala.

"You knew didn't you?" Vala asked Sam.

"No...wait knew what? Sam feigned innocence quickly looking away from Vala.

Vala burst out in a happy laugh. "You are a terrible liar Samantha!"

Sam sighed. "Okay, okay I knew. You know I couldn't tell you, it would ruin everything! Wait, he didn't mess it up did he?"

Vala laughed again. "No, he didn't." She sat down in one of the chairs in Sam's room.

Sam sat across from her. "Well, tell me everything!" Sam looked at Vala excitedly.

"Well I don't think you want to know everything." Vala winked at Sam as she thought about how things had escalated last night.

Sam look almost horrified. "Umm, no just tell me how he proposed silly!" She leaned closer to Vala.

Vala smiled and as she told Sam of her date with Daniel she relived every moment in her mind.

_When Vala arrived at Daniel's apartment she knocked and was almost immediately greeted by a grinning Daniel. She had taken extra care to wear something sexy, but not too showy because she knew that was what Daniel preferred. She had chosen a dark green spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. It wasn't even that low cut! She was quite proud of herself. Daniel ushered her inside placing his hand on the small of her back._

_"You look breathtaking!"_

_Vala smiled at Daniel. "Thank you darling, you don't look half bad yourself."_

_Daniel lead Vala to his dining room where he had set up two tall white candles that were already lit and flickering gently. He had also set up actual china plates, not the paper plates that they usually ate off of._

_Vala was mesmerized at how romantic Daniel could be when he actually tried._

_"Oh Daniel, how lovely. All of this for a little date?"_

_Daniel frowned slightly at Vala, running his fingers through his short hair. "Don't you remember? We have been together for a year now."_

_Vala laughed. "Darling we have been together for years now." Vala wasn't sure what was up with Daniel, but he seemed like he had a lot on his mind._

_"Right, well I mean officially not the odd friendship/pre-relationship thingy we had before." Again Daniel ran his fingers through his hair._

_"Oh okay," Vala said as she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles on her dress._

_Daniel pulled out Vala's chair for her before he went to the kitchen and brought out the dinner that he had made for their date. _

_Vala saw that Daniel had made one of her favorite dishes, stuffed chicken with homemade mashed potatoes and green beans. It was nothing fancy, but knowing that Daniel had made it for her had Vala smiling._

_Daniel poured them each a glass of red wine before he served the food and sat down across from Vala._

_"I...I hope you like this," Daniel stuttered a bit as he picked up his fork._

_"Daniel, everything looks delicious and just the fact that you made it makes it wonderful." She smiled at Daniel and went to take a bite of her chicken._

_After dinner, in which Daniel dropped his fork twice which Vala found very odd, they settled on the sofa to watch a movie together. Daniel held out a few choices for Vala to choose from, they were all romantic movies. Vala was surprised that he would rent romantic movies for them to watch because usually he grumbled when she suggested they watch one. However, she happily chose _The Notebook _ for them to watch._

_Daniel slipped the DVD into the player and went to sit next to Vala on his sofa. He immediately put his arm around her and pulled her close. Vala was elated just by the feeling of being in his arms. She felt so lucky to be with a man like Daniel. He may have been difficult to get, but now that she had him she never wanted to let go and that was definitely something new for her._

_About halfway through the movie Vala sighed. "They are meant to be."_

_Daniel tightened his grip on Vala. "Just like us," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head._

_Vala took Daniel's hand in her own. She was surprised to find out that his palm was sweaty._

_"Are you okay darling?" She looked at Daniel with concern._

_His blue eyes bore down at her and she saw something flicker in them before he looked down. "Of...of course, why wouldn't I be?" Daniel's voice wavered when he said this._

_Vala gave him a look. "Now Daniel, I know there something wrong so you better tell me." She crossed her arms._

_Daniel sighed and Vala saw that he shook as he got up from the sofa. "Wait here and close your eyes." _

_Vala looked up at him excitedly. "A surprise? Oh, what is it? What is it?" She practically bounced in excitement._

_Daniel gave her a stern look as he put the movie on pause. "Vala, I will be right back. Close your eyes and no peeking!" With that said, Daniel walked out of the room._

_Vala closed her eyes and tried to think of what kind of surprise Daniel had in store for her. _

_A few minutes later Vala heard something fall on the floor with a very small thud followed by a curse from Daniel._

_"Darling?" Vala was getting impatient._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Daniel huffed and Vala heard his footsteps get closer. She heard a soft "Damn it." come from Daniel and the urge to peak was almost too much to bear._

_"Okay, open your eyes," Daniel said in a meek voice._

_Vala opened her eyes and took in the scene before her. Daniel was on one knee and he had a small black box in his hands. Vala had seen enough movies to know what was happening. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she locked eyes with Daniel._

_"Vala Mal Doran, we have been through so much together as friends, co-workers, and finally lovers. I never thought that that day on the Prometheus many years ago that the woman who beat me up and tried to steal the ship would one day become the love of my life, but here I am...here we are. What I am trying to say is that I love you with all my heart and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" Daniel looked up at Vala expectantly as he flipped open the box to reveal a beautiful solitaire diamond in a white gold setting._

_Vala didn't answer Daniel, instead she leapt from the sofa and pounced on him. She tackled him to the floor and kissed him with all the love that she possessed._

_When they finally came up for air Daniel laughed. "I'll take that as a yes?" _

_"Yes, of course!" Vala attacked Daniel once again kissing him fully on the mouth. A few moments later Daniel's hands began to roam..._

"Vala!" Sam interrupted. Vala realized that she was telling Sam about the proposal and not just reliving it in her head.

"Right, sorry you didn't want those details." Vala laughed and looked at Sam with a smirk. "Are you sure though? I don't mind bragging about what a fantastic lover Daniel is."

Sam started to look physically ill. "Stop! Please stop! Daniel is like a brother to me and eww just eww. Now where is that ring?" Sam lifted Vala's left hand and frowned when she saw the ring was not on her finger.

Vala pulled the ring, that was hung on a chain around her neck, out of the front of her shirt. "Daniel and I decided it was best if I didn't wear the ring on my finger until we announced our engagement to everyone."

"Oh okay I understand," Sam said as she studied the ring. "Now, we have a lot to discuss about this wedding Vala."

Vala smiled at Sam as they began to discuss wedding details.

**End of Chapter 1...I will have a new chapter up soon, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Very Tau'ri Wedding

Rating: T

Summary: Vala struggles to understand Tau'ri wedding traditions as she prepares for her upcoming nuptials with Daniel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its wonderful characters.

Chapter 2: The Devil's in the Details

After her discussion with Sam, Vala went to find Daniel. She had no idea how complicated planning a wedding would be, and after talking with Sam about it she became a bit overwhelmed.

Vala walked into Daniel's office without knocking. "Darling?" She saw that he had his head buried in some old book and had not even noticed that she had arrived.

"Hmm?" Daniel didn't even look up at her.

Vala decided she needed to get his attention. "I'm pregnant, one in ten chance its yours." She laughed to herself remembering back to when she had said that to him before.

"What?" Daniel finally looked up at Vala with a shocked look on his face.

"I knew that would get your attention," She laughed at him.

"Oh, you were joking. Right." Daniel went back to his book. "Did you want something?"

Vala sat on Daniel's desk and pushed his book away. "I told Sam. You know about our engagement?"

Daniel looked up at Vala and smiled. "She already called me and congratulated me on a job well done." He pulled Vala off the desk and onto his lap. "I told Cam and Teal'c, oh and Jack too."

Vala put her arms around Daniel's neck. "What did they say?"

Daniel kissed Vala's forehead. "Said it was about time." He laughed.

"Now did you come here to distract me? Or was there something else you needed?" Daniel looked at Vala.

Vala got off his lap and began to pace around the room a bit. "I am a bit overwhelmed about all of these things Sam said that need done for a wedding." She sighed and turned to look at Daniel.

"Vala, we are having a relatively small wedding. No need for anyting crazy." He gave her a look of warning.

"Right, but still we need to set a date, I need a dress, we need to figure out our wedding party, where the wedding will take place..."

Daniel cut her off. "We have plenty of time for all that sweetheart. As for a wedding party, I have already asked Jack and Teal'c to be my groomsmen."

Vala lifted one eyebrow up at Daniel. "I suppose I could ask Sam to be my maid of honor, oh and maybe Carolyn could be a bridesmaid, she and I have become good friends lately." Vala relaxed a little bit knowing that the wedding party was at least not going to be an issue.

Daniel stood up and pulled Vala close to him. He whispered in her ear, "It will all work out, as long as we are together." He hugged her close and then gave her a small kiss.

"Thanks darling, but what about all of the other stuff?" She pulled away a bit and bit her lip in nervousness.

Daniel sighed. "Tell you what, why don't you discuss this with Sam? I'm sure she could give you some better insight on wedding plans then I can."

Vala frowned, "But her and General O'Neill didn't really have a wedding, they just went and eloped, besides don't you care what I plan? It is OUR wedding."

Daniel cupped the side of Vala's face with one of his hands. "Of course I care baby. I just know that Sam will probably be able to help you better than I can. This translation I am working on has me very busy, besides I am okay with whatever you plan, within reason. I just want to be with you."

Vala smiled at Daniel and gave him a quick kiss on the check. "Okay darling, I think I'll go try to figure some things out. Good luck on your translation!" Daniel just nodded as he was already back to work.

A while later, Vala was lying on her stomach on her bed flipping through the bridal magazines that Sam had bought her. Vala was currently looking at the insane amount of different wedding dresses that were available. She saw that almost all of them were white or close to it. She made a mental note to ask Sam about that later.

A knock sounded at the door to Vala's quarters.

"Come in," She said not looking up from her magazine.

Teal'c stood at her doorway. "Vala Mal Doran, I hear that congratulations are in order." Vala actually saw Teal'c smile a bit as he said this.

"Yes, thank you Muscles." She sat up and Teal'c walked in her room further.

"I am delighted to hear that you and Daniel Jackson are finally going to be together aga..." he broke off his sentence. "I mean together." Teal'c had an odd look in his eyes.

"We have been together for a year now," Vala said confused about what Teal'c was referring to. It had almost sounded like he was going to say "together again" which didn't make any sense.

"I only meant to say that you two will finally vow yourself to one another." Teal'c was back to himself standing stoically.

Realization hit Vala. "Were you referring to something that happened on the Odyessy?" Vala quirked her head at Teal'c.

"I must take my leave now." Teal'c quickly left without a further look at Vala.

"Hmm, well that was odd," Vala thought to herself. "I think I may have stumbled onto something there."

Vala went back to her magazines. Another knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," she said again.

This time it was Sam and Carolyn. "You wanted to see us?" Sam motioned to herself and Carolyn as they stepped into the room.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot I called you two here." Vala stood up and walked over to her friends.

"I wanted to ask if you two will be my bridesmaids. You are my best girl friends here and I would love to have you in my wedding." Vala smiled at Sam and Carolyn.

"Thanks Vala, I'd love to!" said Carolyn as she hugged Vala. "Unfortunately I must get back to my patients as of right now." Carolyn left with one last smile to Vala.

"How about you Sam? Care to be my maid of honor?" Vala looked at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Of course Vala. Now Daniel said that I should help you plan your wedding, that you were getting overwhelmed."

"Would you Sam? I really don't know what I am doing here." Vala shrugged and motioned to the pile of magazines Sam had gotten her. "I think I want to go get a dress soon."

"Well how about I take you dress shopping tomorrow? We have the day off and I would love to help you pick out something that both you and Daniel will like." Sam smiled at Vala again.

"Really? I'd love that!" Vala grinned. She was already thinking of the sexy little number she would hopefully find.

After Sam had left, Vala went back to Daniel's office. She had decided on a date for their wedding. He was still there reading the same book.

"Daniel?" Vala stood at the doorway.

"Yes?" He actually looked up from his reading this time.

"June 17th," Vala said simply.

"What is June 17th?" Daniel looked at Vala with confusion wrinkling his forehead.

"The day I become Mrs. Jackson." Vala walked closer to Daniel.

Daniel looked up at Vala. "Oh, that's the day you want to get married."

Vala sat down on Daniel's lap to make sure she had his full attention. "Yes, I think that will give us enough time to get everything done and it should be nice outside in June, and I want an outdoor wedding."

Daniel brushed some of Vala's dark hair out of her eyes. "It sounds wonderful sweetheart. June 17th it is." He leaned down to kiss her.

Vala melted into Daniel's kiss and quickly reciprocated it. She felt incredibly lucky that Daniel was such an excellent kisser, especially since he would be the only man she would ever kiss again.

The two of them were so into their little makeout session that they didn't even notice Cameron standing at the doorway.

"Ahem." The couple looked up and finally noticed Cam. "I don't think that what you are doing is exactly work appropriate," Cam joked as he walked into the room.

"Sorry," Daniel said gruffly as he gently pushed Vala off his lap. "What's up Cam?"

"Well as happy as I am for you and Princess here, Landry told me he needs that translation." Cam looked at Daniel pointedly.

"I am almost done with it, I'll finish up now."

Vala pouted. "But darling..."

Daniel hugged Vala. "Sorry baby, I promise will we continue what we were doing later okay?"

Vala hugged Daniel back then gave him a small kiss. "Can't wait sexy." She winked at him and gave Cam a small smirk as she exited the room.

Vala knew that the next few months until the wedding would be difficult, she hoped it would all be worth it in the end.

**End of Chapter 2... I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review and Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Very Tau'ri Wedding

Rating: T

Summary: Vala struggles to understand Tau'ri wedding traditions as she prepares for her upcoming nuptials with Daniel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its wonderful characters.

Chapter 3: Playing Dress Up

Vala and Sam walked into the wedding dress shop located not too far from the base. A middle aged lady with brown hair flecked with gray streaks rushed over to them and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Marie. Do you have an appointment?"

"Umm, yeah my name is Vala, appointment for 2:00 PM?" Vala spoke to the lady as Sam wandering around the store a bit.

The lady smiled warmly at Vala. "Yes, of course. Just give me your measurements and we can go pick out some dresses for you to try on."

Vala gave the lady her measurements and then went to find Sam. She wasn't sure what exactly she wanted and she needed Sam's support. She finally found her over by the new wedding dresses that had just come in.

"Vala! Hey, come look at this dress." Sam waved her over.

Sam motioned towards a pearl white wedding dress, it was a poofy dress with a halter style top portion. "Isn't it lovely?"

Vala frowned as she looked at the dress. "It's okay I suppose, but not really my style." Vala wanted something sexy. That dress was not sexy.

"Oh, okay then, maybe we should go find that lady." Sam smiled at Vala and they headed over towards where they had last seen Marie.

They found the woman hurrying towards them with an armful of dresses. "Oh there you two are. Do you like any of these honey?"

The lady brought each dress up for Vala to look at one at a time.

"No, no, no, definitely not, no, oh I like that one." Vala pointed to a spaghetti strap ivory dress. It was very form fitting and had a slit that ran all the way up the thigh.

Sam gave Vala a look. "Vala, I don't think..."

Vala cut her off. "At least let me try it on Sam." She took the dress from Marie and stalked off to get changed into it. Vala closed the fitting room door and pulled on the dress. She took a look in the mirror and smiled. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and showed a good deal of cleavage as well.

A few minutes later she came out to show off the dress to Marie and Sam. "Don't I look absolutely gorgeous?" Vala beamed and spun around.

Sam frowned and bit her lip. "Vala of course you look good, but you and I both know that Daniel would probably like it if you wore something a bit more...modest."

Vala huffed. "But, I look so hot!" She knew that what Sam was saying was true, but she really liked the dress she had on.

Sam sighed and pulled Vala aside. "Yes Vala, you look good, but it is Daniel's wedding too and I know that he would prefer you to be a bit more covered up, at least until the honeymoon. How about we look for a nice sparkly dress? I know you like sparkles."

Vala's face lit up. "Oh yes! A sparkly dress would be wonderful, but Sam? Why are all these dresses white or close to being white? I mean there are no black dresses or red dresses anywhere." Vala was confused by this and she hoped that Sam would be able to answer her question.

Sam laughed at Vala's question. It was a good thing that Marie had gone to go get more dresses for Vala to try on because she probably would have wondered why Vala didn't already know the answer to that question.

"Well Vala, wedding dresses are traditionally white because it represents the bride being a virgin before her wedding night."

"Virgin? That means someone who has never had sex right?" Vala looked perplexed.

Sam just nodded.

"Well then that's not me. I have definitely had sex, several times." Vala was still quite confused about the whole matter.

Sam attempted to stifle a giggle. "Vala, it is just a tradition, don't worry about it."

"Fine, white it is I guess." Vala pouted a bit, but then brightened when she saw that Marie had brought back several more dresses for her to try on.

Many dresses later, Vala had found the one that she wanted. It was an A-line dress, strapless with beautiful beading on the bodice. She felt truly beautiful in it and Sam gave her approval as well as she snapped a photo of Vala in the dress to show Carolyn.

As the two friends left the store with an appointment for a fitting next month, Vala was practically bouncing around.

Sam turned to look at her. "What are you so excited about?"

Vala smiled. "I can't wait to show Daniel the dress I picked out!"

"No! You can't show him the picture."

Vala looked at Sam, confusion in her eyes. "Why not?"

"Oh Vala, sometimes I forget that you are not from Earth. It is considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the actual wedding. It is just one of the many superstitions that are associated with weddings." Sam gave Vala a small smile.

Vala was really confused now. "What exactly is a superstition?"

"Oh, well it's...it's a silly act or belief that people do to ensure good luck or to fend off bad luck."

Vala still wasn't one hundred percent sure what Sam meant, but she decided it was best to play along with these silly wedding superstitions. "So there are more of these superstitions that I need to follow?"

Sam stopped in front of a small cafe. "Yes, and I'll explain them all to you over lunch. I'm starving."

Vala realized that she was quite hungry as well. "Okay, thank you Sam."

The pair wandered into the cafe and ordered some sandwiches for lunch.

"So Sam, about this superstitions?" Vala took a sip of her water.

"Yes, well there are several, I'll try to remember all that I can." Sam smiled at her alien friend.

Over the next hour, Vala listened as Sam explained some of the more common superstitions associated with weddings. Vala's mind swarmed with all the information that she was going to have to remember in order for her wedding to be a success. Sam had told her that it was not exactly necessary for her to follow the superstitions, but Vala decided that she needed all of the good luck that she could get.

Once back at the base, Vala went immediately to Daniel's office. She burst in without knocking and startled Daniel who was, again, reading some old book.

"Vala, what's wrong? You scared me storming in here like that!" Daniel put down his book and came to stand before Vala.

"Oh Daniel, I am so confused!" Vala buried her face in her hands.

Daniel pulled Vala to him. "What's going on sweetheart. Are you okay?"

"I had no idea that weddings were so...so complex." Vala almost sobbed into Daniel's chest. "I mean there all these silly...superstitions I think they're called, like something about borrowing something and you can't even see my dress, and...and..." Vala cut off, and promptly burst into tears.

Daniel held Vala closer and then tipped up her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"Vala, sweetheart, don't worry about that. Everything is going to work out. You don't have to follow any superstition that you don't want to. Our wedding is about us vowing ourselves to each other, not silly superstitions."

Vala's gray eyes were bright with tears, but she smiled weakly at Daniel. "Are you sure darling? Will everything really be okay?"

Daniel smiled down at Vala. "I'm positive. I love you and that is all that matters." He closed the gap between them and kissed her sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Very Tau'ri Wedding

Rating: T

Summary: Vala struggles to understand Tau'ri wedding traditions as she prepares for her upcoming nuptials with Daniel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its wonderful characters.

Chapter 4: Very Superstitious

In the month since Daniel proposed to Vala, she worked as hard as she could on all of the wedding details. She tried to forget about the superstitions involved, but found that she would rather follow at least some of them. With her troubled past, she knew that she would probably need to be on fate's side in this matter and she did not want to chance anything.

_Something Old_

With the wedding on two months away, Vala knew that she needed to get started on getting her "something old" to wear on her wedding day.

She was currently pacing in her quarters trying to think of something old she could possibly get her hands on. Sam had told her that it should be something personal, but unfortunately Vala had few possessions here at the SGC.

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Vala?" It was Daniel.

"Come in darling." Daniel entered the room.

"It's almost time for our dinner date honey, are you ready?"

Vala had almost forgotten that her and Daniel were going out that night. Thankfully they were not going to go anywhere fancy, so the nice pair of jeans and her pink blouse would do just fine.

"Yes, I just need a minute to fix my hair." She smiled weakly at Daniel and went over to her vanity to brush her hair.

Daniel sat down on Vala's bed and watched her get ready. "You seem distracted Vala."

Vala looked at Daniel through the mirror. "I am trying to figure out something old that I have that I could wear for the wedding."

Daniel sighed and shifted to face Vala's reflection in the mirror better. "Well since you insist on playing into the superstitions, I suppose I could help you out."

Vala brightened. "Really? Thank you so much!" She finished with her hair and turned to Daniel. "How do I look?"

Daniel got up and pulled Vala to him. "Beautiful," he said as he gave her a small kiss. "Now let's go, I'm hungry."

Vala laughed and followed him out the door.

Once Daniel and Vala arrived at the restaurant and had ordered, Daniel turned to Vala. "I think I may have thought of something old that you could use."

"Really? What is it?" Vala brightened at the thought.

"Well, you know that box of trinkets and jewelry that your father gave you that I know you still have? I'm sure you could find something in there that you could use." Daniel smiled thoughtfully at Vala.

Vala frowned back at him. "Absolutely not! I am not wearing anything that that man has given me on my wedding day!" She crossed her arms in annoyance.

Daniel sighed. "Vala, haven't you even invited your father to the wedding? Traditionally the father walks the bride down the aisle."

Vala had already known that thanks to Sam. "I don't care. I don't want him at our wedding, besides I have already asked Cameron to walk me down the aisle."

Daniel look puzzled. "You asked Cam to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes," Vala said, exasperated. "He said he would be happy to, besides even if I did want my dad at the wedding, I do not even know where he is."

Their food finally arrived and the two began to eat. Daniel put down his fork after a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry Vala. I should have known that bringing up the subject of your father was a bad idea." He took her hand and squeezed. "Forgive me?"

Vala gave Daniel a small smile. "Of course darling, I'm sure I can find something to use." She reached across the table to kiss Daniel's cheek. "You are just too sexy to stay mad at for too long anyway."

Once back at the base, Vala retreated to her quarters. She reached under her bed and got out the trinket box. Opening it, she thought of her father. As much as she was still angry with him, she would like to have him at the wedding, but she was too proud and too stubborn to attempt to look for him, let alone ask him to come.

Vala sifted through the jewelry and suddenly noticed a necklace that she had thought she had lost years ago. She lifted up the silver and crystal necklace into the light. The crystals were a special kind that were only found on her home planet. They were clear, but reflected the light beautifully. The necklace was actually a gift from her mother, the last one she would ever receive from her. Vala smiled sadly at the thought of her mother. She wished her mother were still around to see her daughter happily in love and about to be married. Placing the necklace carefully back into the box she knew, she had found her "something old" to wear.

_Something New_

That weekend, Vala dragged Sam along with her to go shopping. The two friends went to the local mall and Vala set off to find "something new".

"I have no idea what to get." Vala pouted and turned to the blonde.

Sam smiled back at Vala. "Come on now, we are in the mall which is like one of your favorite places, we will find something."

Vala sighed heavily. "Well, until I decide, let's go to Victoria's Secret so I can look for some sexy lingerie for the honeymoon."

"Okay Vala, let's go." Vala was already off to the store.

Vala looked through the lingerie in the store with a critical eye. "Hmm..." She thought to herself. "Too modest, too weird, hmm...I like that one." She walked over to Sam.

"What do you think? Honeymoon appropriate?" Vala dangled the red lacy number out for Sam to see.

"Definitely. Are we done here?" Sam didn't seem to like being in the store.

Vala gave Sam a look of concern. "What's wrong?

"Nothing, I just don't wear things like this. They are not really...practical." Sam gave Vala a little half smile and then shoved her hands in her pockets.

Vala smirked. "Well, not for missions they aren't, but every woman needs some nice lingerie for the man in her life. Let's find something for you or should I say for General O'Neill?" Vala winked at her friend and dragged her further into the store.

Once Sam had found something that she liked, which was a bit modest for Vala's taste, she went to go try it on while Vala browsed the store some more.

After a moment, a pair of silky white panties caught Vala's eye. They had words stitched into the fabric. Vala smiled to herself when she read the writing, it said simply, _I'll be your happily ever after_. The simple play on words did not elude Vala and she quickly snatched up a pair to buy.

A while later Sam came out of the fitting room and smiled shyly. "Okay I got something, can we go now?"

Vala just nodded knowing that she had found her "something new" in the pair of silly underwear that she would wear under her wedding dress.

_Something Borrowed_

Later on the same day, Vala and Sam returned to the base, arms loaded with shopping bags. They were headed towards Vala's quarters when they ran into Teal'c and Daniel on their way to workout.

"Colonel Carter, Vala Mal Doran, it is good to see you." Teal'c bowed his head at the pair.

"Geez Vala, did you two buy the whole mall?" Daniel joked as he tried to peak into some of the bags.

"Get out of there Daniel," Vala said pulling the bags away from Daniel's prying eyes.

"Seriously, I think you would rather be surprised anyway." Sam winked at Daniel and the two ladies were off again.

Once in Vala's room, the two placed all of the bags on Vala's bed and attempted to sort everything out.

Vala pulled out the panties she had bought. "What do you think Sam?"

Sam leaned closer to inspect the writing on them and slowly smiled as she read the inscription. "They are perfect. I am sure Daniel will enjoy taking them off of you on your wedding night."

"Great, now I need to work on getting something borrowed." Vala bit her lip and frowned at the thought.

Sam's face lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot! I'll be right back." Sam hurried out of the room leaving a confused Vala in her wake.

A few minutes later Sam returned holding something small in her hand.

She smiled at Vala. "I would like you to use this as your something borrowed." She held out a small silver and pearl hair piece.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Vala beamed at her friend. "But, isn't this what you wore in your hair when you and the General eloped?" Vala had seen a few pictures and she thought she recognized the hair piece.

"It is, and since you are my best friend and also like the sister I never had, I would be honored if you would borrow it for your own wedding. If you want to that is." Sam looked at Vala.

"I would love to Sam. This means so much to me." She gave the other woman a warm hug. Just knowing that she had such a caring friend almost brought tears to her eyes.

_Something Blue_

Vala sighed, if she could think of "something blue" to wear on her wedding day the "something blue" would be her. Her wedding was only a month away now and most of the plans seemed to be in place. However, she was still in need of that "something blue".

Frustrated, Vala decided to indulge in one of her favorite pastimes, bugging Daniel. She walked into Daniel's office and promptly sat herself on his desk next to him. He was typing up a mission report on his laptop.

He looked up at her. "What's going on?"

"I'm frustrated so I came to bother you," she said simply swinging her legs a bit.

He look concerned. "Why are you frustrated?"

She sighed and looked back at Daniel. "Well, I just cannot find "something blue" to wear on our wedding day.

Daniel chuckled. "Oh? That's all?"

Vala frowned at her fiance. "It's a big deal! I really want everything to be perfect."

"Vala come here," Daniel said as he pulled her onto his lap. "I promise everything will be perfect, especially because you are marrying me."

Vala hit him playfully. "I'm kidding," he said. "I just wanted you to relax."

"I know darling. I'm not mad."

"So are the flowers taken care of?" Daniel changed the topic slightly.

"Yes, but apparently after I toss my flowers over my shoulder, which is very odd by the way, you need to toss a garter over yours. Do you have such a thing?"

Daniel just looked at her. "Vala, you do know that you will be the one wearing the garter before I throw it right?"

Vala had not known this. "Umm...no, I didn't know. So I need to get a garter then?"

"Yes, why don't you try looking for one online?" Daniel moved some of Vala's dark hair off of her face.

She hopped off of his lap. "I think I will go do that now." She headed for the door.

"Vala, please stop worrying so much. I love you sweetheart."

Vala turned towards Daniel. "I love you too darling."

Back in her quarters, Vala began her search for a garter. She found that there were a surprising variety of these garters and that they came in many different colors as well.

Realization hit Vala as she stumbled across a beautiful, but simple pale blue garter. "It's blue!" Vala thought to herself. "Well I sure hope this counts!" Right away she ordered the garter happy that this part of the wedding planning was finally complete.

**A/N: End of Chapter 4. The next chapter will be a little different. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review so I know if you like the story or not. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Very Tau'ri Wedding

Rating: T

Summary: Vala struggles to understand Tau'ri wedding traditions as she prepares for her upcoming nuptials with Daniel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its wonderful characters.

**A/N: This chapter will contain a series of flashbacks. It does not have much to do with the wedding really, instead it focuses on the relationship that Vala and Daniel have, and some of the things they have been through together.**

Chapter 5: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Vala awoke with a start. Almost immediately tears began to stream down her face. She sat up in the bed and buried her face in her hands sobbing loudly.

The light on one of the nightstands came on. Daniel looked at Vala with concern in his sleepy eyes.

"Vala? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He took her in his arms and wiped some of the tears off of her face.

"I had that nightmare again," Vala said in a weak voice. She curled up closer to Daniel.

Daniel sighed. "The one where I leave you at the altar right before we get married?"

Vala looked up at Daniel, tears still brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Yes, It just seems so real."

"Vala, sweetheart, I would never do that to you." Daniel took Vala's left hand and began to idly twist the ring on her finger. "I gave you this ring because I love you and I want to be with you, forever."

Vala wiped away more tears from her face. "I'm just afraid that...that you'll change your mind. I know that I am far from perfect and that I've done soon terrible things in my life."

Daniel took Vala's face in his hands. "Listen to me, no one is perfect and what you have done in the past is over with, but you are not that person anymore. I am not going to leave you. I promise." Daniel leaned in to kiss away Vala's tears.

After a few moments in silence Vala looked up at Daniel again. "Daniel? I don't think I can sleep right now, could we possibly talk about something happy?"

Daniel smiled at his soon to be wife. "Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"Let's talk about some of our favorite memories together." She sat up a bit in the bed and looked at Daniel with a small smirk. "Remember when we went camping with Jack and Sam?"

Daniel groaned. "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

Vala smiled. "No way."

_A couple of years ago (before Vala and Daniel started to date), all of the members of SG-1 plus Jack and Carolyn were supposed to go on a camping trip together. However, as the time for the trip grew near, more and more of the group had to cancel._

_First it was Teal'c. His son ended up needing his help in a very important Jaffa ritual and Teal'c had to be there for his son._

_Then it was Carolyn. One of the other doctors at the SGC was very ill and Carolyn had to pick up her shift._

_Last it was Cameron. He had a family emergency come up and he had to fly home to Kansas for a while._

_That left Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Vala to go together. Vala was personally happy that Teal'c, Carolyn, and Cam could not make it. Not that she didn't like them, but since Jack and Sam had just recently "officially" become a couple, Vala knew that she would get some alone time with Daniel whether he liked it or not._

_When the four friends arrived at the camp site they decided to just relax and worry about putting up the tents later (one tent for Jack and Sam to share and Daniel and Vala each had their own). Jack got out a cooler full of beers and other alcoholic drinks. Everyone began to drink and eat and have a good time._

_Not too long after they made dinner, Vala wanted to roast marshmallows. She had never done that before and she was excited to try it out._

_Daniel stuck a marshmallow on a long stick and handed it to Vala. "Here you go, now stick it over the fire, but not too close to the flames." Daniel smiled at Vala._

_"Thanks Daniel," Vala said as she began to roast her marshmallow. _

_Jack and Sam were busy whispering and giggling at each other and Vala really wanted to tell them to take it elsewhere, but decided that that would not be nice as they had taken her along with them on this little trip._

_Suddenly Daniel was yelling at Vala. "Vala! Your marshmallow is on fire!"_

_Vala realized that she had not been paying attention to her marshmallow and that it and half of the stick were now on fire. "Put it out! Put it out!" Vala screamed._

_Daniel simply took the stick off of her and threw the whole thing into the fire. "I told you not to put that too close to the fire!" _

_"I'm sorry," Vala gave Daniel her best innocent look._

_Daniel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I need another drink, or several more drinks if I have to listen to Jack and Sam giggle at each other some more."_

_Daniel helped himself to a few beers . _

_By that time it was getting late and they still needed to pitch their tents. They all began to set up the tents. Vala noticed that her tent had a very large tear in it._

_"Umm, Daniel? My tent has a huge tear in it and it looks like it may rain at any second."_

_Daniel came over and inspected the tear. "Damn it! How did you not notice this before?"_

_Vala frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't know how it got there, can I share your tent?"_

_Daniel groaned, obviously frustrated. "Well, since I know Jack and Sam won't give up sleeping in the same tent I guess I have no choice." _

_Vala looked over at Jack and Sam, they were kissing and already headed for their own tent. "Oh come on Daniel, it will be fun."_

_Daniel looked angry. "I need more alcohol," he said to no one in particular._

_At that moment the rain that had been threatened to fall all day began to stream down in torrents._

_Vala squealed and ran into the tent with Daniel not far behind her._

_A few hours later, Daniel was drunk, really drunk. He had brought several more beers into the tent with him and while he and Vala chatted he drank them all._

_"Darling? I'm going to go to sleep now okay?" Vala looked over at Daniel who was half lying down on his sleeping bag, half propped up on his elbow looking at her._

_"Hmm?" he said his voice slurred a bit. "Oh yeah, yeah sure."_

_Vala knew that Daniel was drunk so she decided to take advantage of it a bit. "You mind if I just sleep in my bra and panties? I did not realize that I would be sharing your tent and I didn't bring anything else to sleep in."_

_Daniel just stared at Vala. "Fine by me."_

_Vala laughed to herself as she stripped off her shirt and pants leaving only her black lace bra and panties. She saw that Daniel was still staring at her._

_"Enjoying the view?" she asked Daniel coyly._

_"Mmm...yes," Daniel sighed. "You're freakin' hot."_

_Vala raised her eyebrow at Daniel. She did not realize that he was _that_ drunk._

_"Really now?" Vala said as Daniel got up to stand before her._

_"Oh yeah," he said and with that he pulled her roughly to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Vala was shocked at first, but she quickly recovered to kiss him back. He moaned and slipped his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers._

_Vala was in paradise and it only got better as Daniel started to kiss and nip at her neck. She moaned as his lips kissed their way down to her collarbone._

_Daniel moaned too, but it was a different kind of moan. Suddenly he stopped everything and ran outside leaving a very confused Vala standing in the tent alone._

_Vala went to see where Daniel had run off to so quickly, but she stopped short when she heard the distinct sound of retching from just outside the tent. She sighed knowing that Daniel would not be fun to deal with in the morning._

_True enough, the next day Daniel not only was in a sour mood, but he blamed his previous actions on the alcohol._

"I still don't understand how that constitutes as a good memory," Daniel told Vala as they snuggled in his bed.

Vala laughed at him. "First of all, I got to kiss you again and second, I'll forever be able to make fun of you for puking everywhere. Plus I know that you blamed your actions on the alcohol, but I know better, you totally enjoyed every minute." Vala winked at Daniel.

"I did not!" Daniel tried to deny the past.

"Umm...yes you did." Vala hit him with a pillow.

Daniel laughed. "Okay, okay! I admit it! Now it's my turn for a memory. I think one of my favorites is the first time I told you that I love you."

_SG-1 was on a mission on P2J-923, the locals ended up being very hostile and as the team was retreating back to the gate the locals opened fire._

_Daniel rushed to dial the gate as the others tried to defend themselves. When the gate was finally opened, Sam, Teal'c, and Cameron jumped through. However, before Vala was able to make it through she was shot just below the shoulder._

_Daniel heard her scream. He rushed over to her and picked her up to carry her through the gate._

_Once back at the SGC, Daniel carried Vala to the infirmary and was shut out as Carolyn went to work on the wound that was pouring out blood everywhere._

_Daniel paced back and forth outside of the infirmary as the doctor worked to save Vala. His eyes were brimming with tears as he thought of the prospect of losing Vala. She had come to mean so much more to him then he ever thought possible. He realized at that very moment that he was in love with her and had been for quite some time. Now he might never get to tell her._

_Sam saw that Daniel was upset and came to put her arms around him. "She is in good hands Daniel. She will pull through."_

_Daniel didn't say anything, he just hugged Sam back tightly._

_What seemed like hours later, Carolyn came out of the infirmary._

_"How is she?" Daniel looked at Carolyn._

_Carolyn gave Daniel a small smile. "She is stable now, but still unconscious. You can go see her if you want."_

_Daniel thanked Carolyn and headed for Vala. She was very pale with many bandages covering her shoulder and collarbone, but she was alive._

_Daniel took a seat in the chair by Vala and took her hand in his own. He rubbed her hand with his fingers as he began to speak to her._

_"Hey Vala, I know that you probably can't hear me but I just wanted to say that you have come to mean so much to me. You are beautiful and smart and funny and even though you still annoy me at times, my life would not be complete without you in it. I'm in love with you Vala, I have been for a while but I just came to realize it today when I almost lost you."_

_Daniel patted Vala's hand once more and then went to leave. Suddenly the hand he held gripped his and Vala's eyes flickered open. "Daniel?"_

_"Vala?"_

_She smiled weakly at him. "I love you too," was all she said before she fell asleep._

Vala smiled at her fiance. "I remember that, you didn't think I would hear you."

Daniel smiled back at her. "No, I didn't, but I'm glad that you did." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"Okay my turn again," Vala said as she relived another memory.

_A few months after that eventful camping trip, one of the Colonel's from SG-7 was getting married. He had invited all of the other SG teams to attend._

_At the reception Vala sat with Daniel and watched everyone dancing. She desperately wanted Daniel to ask her to dance, but so far he had not._

_Vala sighed loudly. Daniel looked over at her. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Vala lied as she listened to another song end._

_A slow song came on next._

_"Umm, Vala?" Daniel asked. "You want to...to dance with me?" _

_Vala almost couldn't believe her ears. "Yeah sure, I'd like that." Her usual overconfident self seemed to be hiding today and in its place was woman who's heart pounded at the thought of being close to Daniel._

_Daniel smiled at her and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her almost hesitantly and they began to whirl around the dance floor._

_Vala and Daniel chatted with each other as they danced. Vala's initial nervousness melted away in the comforting arms of Daniel._

_Soon they were laughing and having a great time. Daniel even twirled Vala around and dipped her._

_When he brought her back up, they stared into each other's eyes. Daniel leaned in closer and Vala thought that he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited._

_Suddenly, the DJ announced that it was time to cut the cake. Vala's eyes snapped open and the moment was over._

_Later on, Daniel asked Vala to dance again. As they spun around the room together, Vala felt like they were the only ones in the room, she couldn't remember feeling so happy in a long time._

Vala smiled at the memory. She then realized that Daniel had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly. She sighed and the nightmare forgotten, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: The next chapter is the finale. Review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Very Tau'ri Wedding

Rating: T

Summary: Vala struggles to understand Tau'ri wedding traditions as she prepares for her upcoming nuptials with Daniel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its wonderful characters.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short but it brings everything together.**

Chapter 6 (FINALE): Here Comes the Bride

It was the night before Vala and Daniel's wedding. Even though it was very late, Vala could not sleep. She was in a hotel room that she was sharing with Sam and Carolyn and even though the bed was comfy and she was sleepy, too many thoughts were spinning through her head.

Vala sighed and rolled over staring at the wall. She was beyond nervous for her wedding tomorrow. Everything was all set. The wedding would take place in the local park with the reception to follow in the hotel's banquet hall. Every plan had gone through, every detail taken care of, but still Vala was anxious.

She had a fleeting thought of running, just taking off and leaving everything behind. However, she did not want to do that. She wanted this, her and Daniel together forever. She decided to daydream about all of the good times her and Daniel would have in the future, those happy thoughts helped her to finally fall asleep.

The next morning was utter chaos. Vala, Sam, and Carolyn struggled to get their hair and makeup done, help each other into their respective dresses, and make sure that everything was in order.

Vala was relieved to find that her dress fit perfectly. It was just as beautiful on her as it was when she first tried it on.

Sam and Carolyn smiled at their friend. "You look gorgeous Vala," Sam said as she helped Vala to put on her necklace.

Vala took a look in the mirror. The hair piece that Sam had loaned her was pinned in her half upswept hair holding her veil in place. The necklace from her mother sparkled against her neck. Vala had never felt more beautiful in her entire life.

As the time came for the ladies to leave for the park Vala started to shake a bit.

Carolyn stopped her. "Are you okay Vala? You're shaking."

Vala gave the doctor a weak smile. "I'm okay, just nervous that's all."

Carolyn smiled back at her. "It will be fine, Daniel will be awestruck by how beautiful you look."

"I sure hope so." Vala felt a little better.

Arriving at the park, the girls met up with Jack, Teal'c, and Cameron. The men complimented each woman's appearance and began to chat a little while they waited for all of the guests to be seated.

As the bridesmaids and groomsmen were about to walk down the aisle, Vala heard her name being called. She whipped around and her mouth hung open in absolute shock.

"F...father?" Vala looked at the man who she hadn't seen for years, since before the Ori were defeated.

Jacek beamed at his daughter. "Yes, it's me."

Vala was extremely confused to how her father had gotten there, or how he had even known that she was getting married. "But how?"

"Daniel found me and told me that you two were getting married, about time too."

Vala was still reeling from the fact that her father was standing in front of her. "But..."

Jacek cut Vala off. "Look I know that we didn't exactly part ways on the best of terms, but I'm your father and I love you and I want to walk you down the aisle at your wedding."

A few tears slipped down Vala's cheeks. "I told Cameron he could walk me down the aisle," Vala said still a bit shocked, but secretly happy, at what Daniel had done.

Jacek looked at Cameron and they both nodded. "We agreed to both accompany you down the aisle Princess." Cam smiled at Vala.

"Oh, well okay then." Vala gave a small smile and let her father give her a hug.

"You look beautiful my little girl."

Vala just nodded and she heard the music start. Carolyn and Teal'c went down the aisle followed by Jack and Sam.

Vala took a big breath of air and looked out onto the wedding area. It was beautifully decorated in white, pink, purple, blue, and yellow. Flowers decorated much of the area and a white runner had been set up as the aisle.

Vala saw all of the guests stand up as Cameron took her left arm and her father took her right. She looked down the aisle to see Daniel grinning widely at her. The look in his eyes was of pure love and that's when she knew. All of the planning, the tears, the frustration, it had all been worth it.

Vala began the walk down the aisle to her future. To her Daniel.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my story. I am thinking of writing a sequel which will basically cover the rest of the wedding as well as the reception. If you would like me to write the sequel please review and let me know, if I get enough reviews I will write it. Thanks!**


End file.
